Ficlets du Shipping Pride Month
by Tori Aoshiro
Summary: Suite de ficlets suite à un auto-défi tumblr. Chaque ficlet concerne un des ships principaux du fandoms.
1. Alphyne

Hey! Salut tout le monde! Et pour les étudiants bonne rentrée des classes! Vous lisez actuellement les mots d'une fière khâgneuse qui garde sans relâche son dévouement pour les fanfictions. Et comme je suis maso, j'ai décidé de mes lancer un défi. Katemarie999, sur tumblr, a lancé l'idée d'un Undertale Shipping Pride Month au cours duquel les ships principaux du fandom sont à l'honneur chacun leur tour. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une ficlet pour chaque jour de ce mois, même pour les ships que j'aime moins. Je risque très probablement de prendre du retard avant la fin du mois, alors ne m'en voulez pas! ;)

Et on commence avec un des ships les plus mignons et les plus canons : Alphys et Undyne!

* * *

Après être sorties de l'Underground, Undyne et Alphys avaient très vite découvert leur endroit préféré sur Terre : la plage.

Alphys pouvait lézarder à son aise dans la chaleur digne de Hotland que prodiguait le soleil tout en lisant autant de mangas et de bande-dessinées qu'elle voulait. Undyne pouvait courir dans les vagues, nager jusqu'à ce qu'on ne la voit plus depuis la côte et défier les requins et les pieuvres.

Mais le moment qu'elles préféraient toutes deux, c'était lorsque le soleil entamait sa lente descente et teintait le ciel d'orange et d'or sur son chemin. Alors Undyne regagnait la rive et sortait de la mer, les écailles froides et luisantes, dégoulinantes d'eau salée, et le regard allumé par ses activités de l'après-midi. Alphys rangeait vite ce qu'elle était en train de lire avant que sa petite-amie ne vienne se blottir contre elle. Elles grimaçaient un peu à cause de la différence de température, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'accrocher l'une à l'autre avec l'amour d'un enfant pour sa peluche. Et elles plaisantaient en disant que l'une était trop mouillée parce que l'autre était trop chaude.

Elles se couchaient ensuite l'une contre l'autre sur leur grande serviette de plage et regardaient le soleil plonger lentement dans la mer, bercées par le son des vagues ; chacune ne pensait qu'à la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par une personne aussi formidable que celle qu'elle tenait contre elle à cet instant.


	2. Frans

NB : Frisk étant agenre, j'ai utilisé les nouveaux pronoms neutres iel et ellui en ce qui le concerne. Lorsqu'aucun de ces deux pronoms ne fonctionne, je passe au masculin par défaut. J'espère que ça reste lisible! ^^'

* * *

Cela avait commencé comme une blague. Toriel avait demandé à Sans de s'occuper de Frisk le temps d'un mercredi après-midi. Sans ne faisait rien de ses soirées lorsqu'il vivait à Snowdin. Et maintenant qu'il vivait à la surface, avec tous ses amis et tout un monde à découvrir... Il ne faisait toujours rien de ses soirées.

Il avait donc emmené le jeune enfant au restaurant.

Le mercredi suivant, Toriel avait rendez-vous et Sans s'était fait un plaisir de garder Frisk à nouveau.

Le troisième mercredi, Frisk réclama d'ellui-même de passer l'après-midi avec le squelette court-sur-pattes.

Cela devint une habitude. Un rituel. Chaque mercredi, Sans venait chercher Frisk après l'école et l'emmenait s'amuser quelque part. A la patinoire, à la bibliothèque, au cinéma, voire même juste au parc. Puis ils allaient manger un morceau ensemble avant de rentrer à la maison.

Un jour, en voyant Sans attendre à la grille, un ami de Frisk s'écria : « Frisk ! Ton amoureux est là ! » Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire et bientôt ne se référèrent plus au squelette que par « l'amoureux de Frisk ». Ce dernier n'en pensait rien, iel trouvait ça assez drôle, pour être franc.

Mais le temps passait et Frisk grandissait. Iel gagnait en intelligence, en force de caractère, en charisme. En beauté. Iel devenait un ambassadeur talentueux et respecté. Très bientôt, l'enfant sur lequel Sans avait veillé dans l'Underground devint un adolescent très mature pour son âge, presque un jeune adulte.

Mais ni Frisk ni Sans n'accepta d'arrêter leurs rendez-vous du mercredi. C'est un jour important, sacré. Leur jour. Frisk n'arrêta pas de présenter Sans comme son « amoureux » et Sans ne s'en offusqua jamais.

Et lorsque, un mercredi soir, Frisk se rendit compte qu'iel embrassait Sans, assis sur le muret devant sa maison, l'humain fut incapable de se souvenir à quel moment la blague avait cessé d'en être une.


	3. Asgoriel

Toriel aimait les fleurs. Toutes sortes de fleurs. Pas seulement les fleurs, d'ailleurs, les plantes en général. C'était elle qui avait installé des pots de fleur partout dans le palais du roi lorsqu'elle y vivait. Et bien entendu, lorsqu'elle s'était exilée dans les ruines, elle avait rempli sa nouvelle maison de diverses plantes trouvées çà et là dans l'entrée désolée de l'Underground. Des cactus, des quenouilles, des narcisses, et bien sûr les fameux boutons d'or qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre pour se souvenir.

Elle n'avait pas pensé grand-chose lorsque, une fois les monstres libérés de la montagne, le jour de l'ouverture de son école, elle avait trouvé un généreux bouquet d'immortelles dans un vase, sur le bureau de sa salle de classe. Elle les trouvait charmantes et avait fait cours comme si de rien n'était.

Les immortelles s'étaient asséchées au bout de quelques jours. Le lundi suivant elles avaient été remplacées par un joli bouquet de pensées mauves, toujours dans le même vase. Toriel commença à avoir des doutes qui se confirmèrent lorsque, la semaine qui suivit, le vase contenait un tout petit bouquet de freesia odorant, puis encore une semaine plus tard, quelques roses jaunes.

Les fleurs se succédaient, semaine après semaine. Jamais trop nombreuses. Jamais trop insistantes. Elles étaient simplement là, dans leur vase, sur le coin du bureau, près de la fenêtre. Toriel n'osait pas en parler. Elle n'osait pas répondre. Elle piochait parfois une corolle dans le bouquet pour la sécher entre deux pages de dictionnaire.

Et un jour, un lundi matin, après avoir terminé son travail d'entretien des plantes de la cour de récréation, Asgore fut surpris et ému de trouver, à côté du vase dont il venait changer les fleurs, un petit bouquet de némophiles retenues ensemble par un brin de paille.


	4. Papyton

Pour le Papyton, je ne pouvais pas ne pas utiliser l'excellent AU Underlust de nsfwshamecave sur tumblr. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du résultat mais j'espère que vous trouverez ça au moins potable.

* * *

Trois coups polis résonnèrent depuis la porte dans la loge aux murs beiges où Mettaton triait son courrier avec lassitude. Il leva la tête et sentit les mécanismes de sa gorge se coincer légèrement avant de prononcer un « Oui, entrez ! » clair.

Le panneau tourna pour laisser entrer un certain squelette dont la magie rose brillait sous le justaucorps sexy qui s'accrochait à ses côtes. Il ferma derrière lui avant d'offrir au robot un grand sourire et le petit bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tenait sous le bras. « Bonsoir, Mettaton ! Tu étais particulièrement charmant, ce soir !

\- Merci beaucoup, Papyrus. » sourit-il en prenant le bouquet, ravi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le robot et le squelette se voyaient, régulièrement. Papyrus assistait souvent à son émission et lui apportait un cadeau à chaque rendez-vous, ce qui gênait presque le présentateur en herbe.

« C'est embarrassant, je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir en retour.

\- Eh bien, tu m'offres déjà ton temps, c'est bien assez. » remarqua Papyrus, ce qui fit glousser le robot. « Tu as un vase ?

\- Ah, je crois oui. » fit Mettaton. Son regard vola un instant vers la porte de la penderie avant de revenir sur son chevalier servant. « Sois gentil, reprend-les un instant, que j'aille le chercher.

\- Non, non, laisse, je vais le chercher pour toi ! » s'enthousiasma Papyrus. « La penderie, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, oui, mais s'il-te-plait… » Trop tard, Papyrus avait déjà ouvert la porte et était tombé en arrêt devant l'impressionnante collection d'objets qui se trouvaient là. Des livres de culture générale, bien sûr, mais aussi des microphones pailletés, des chaussures de danse, du matériel de cuisine, et surtout des costumes en tout genre qui s'alignaient proprement sur leurs cintres. Il y repéra même plusieurs de ses cadeaux, dont le nœud papillon doré qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur premier rendez-vous. « Wowie, j'ignorais que tu avais tout ça ! » s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste, tout en cherchant le vase qu'il finit par trouver sous une grande nappe à carreaux bleus.

« Oh, ce sont surtout des vieilleries que j'ai ramassé avant ma première émission, rien d'important… » fit doucement Mettaton en déposant les fleurs dans le récipient. Il n'avait pas d'eau, bien sûr, il irait en chercher plus tard.

« Tu prévoyais de les utiliser à l'écran ?

\- Eh bien, oui…

\- Formidable ! Mais, euh… Pourquoi le matériel de cuisine ? Pour un jeu de culture générale ? »

Mettaton soupira, un peu gêné. « C'est-à-dire qu'à l'origine, je voyais beaucoup plus grand. Je m'imaginais avoir un jour plusieurs émissions, pas seulement un quizz télévisé. » Papyrus le regarda avec attention tandis qu'il s'asseyait, sentant venir la confession intéressante. Mettaton lui sourit et prit un peu d'assurance tout en parlant. « Bien sûr, j'adore présenter mon quizz, mais j'avais aussi envie de présenter une émission de cuisine, ou peut-être du grand spectacle, de la danse, du chant… Voire même les infos ! Qui sait ? » Il eut un petit rire. « J'avais ramassé tout cela en prévision de mes futures prestations. C'est ridicule, je sais.

\- Pas du tout ! » s'écria Papyrus, les orbites pleines d'étoiles. « Il n'y a rien de mal à viser haut ! Aussi sûr que je ferai un jour partie du harem royal, tu seras un jour sur toutes les chaînes de télévisions, je n'en ai aucun doute ! »

Mettaton eut un sourire attendri, lâchant un remerciement du bout des lèvres. Papyrus se leva pour aller refermer la porte de la penderie mais tomba sur un objet qui lui fit changer d'avis. « Oh, quelle belle robe ! » souffla-t-il en décrochant le vêtement de son cintre. C'était une robe magnifique en soie bleue et pailletée dont la jupe ronde et gonflée tombait jusqu'au sol. Mettaton ouvrit des yeux gênés.

« Oh, ça, je voulais la porter pour une comédie musicale.

\- Elle t'irait à merveille.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me voit là-dedans, j'attirerais trop l'attention. Dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- Je comprends. » dit simplement Papyrus en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son regret. Après ce que le robot avait enduré, il savait que le sujet de l'apparence était délicat, chez lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut la remettre à sa place, il sentit une main métallique le retenir.

« Si tu… Enfin, si tu veux, je pourrais l'essayer, puisqu'il n'y a personne, ici… » prononça le robot qui, s'il avait eu des vaisseaux sanguins, serait rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Tu es sûr ? » fit Papyrus, trahissant une étincelle d'excitation dans sa voix.

« J'ai envie de voir si elle me va encore… » avoua timidement le robot.

Papyrus lui tendit le costume et lorsque son petit-ami approcha pour le prendre, se pencha pour lui proposer un baiser tendre et chaste. « Tu seras toujours magnifique, quoi que tu fasses. Je suis certain qu'un jour, tu seras la star la plus brillante de l'Underground. »


	5. Soriel

TRADUIRE DES JEUX DE MOTS, C'EST L'ENFER.

* * *

Tout semblait normal. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk et Toriel étaient seuls à la maison, ce soir-là. Ils avaient fini de dîner et tout le monde appréciait la tranquillité du soir. Rien ne laissait présager le cataclysme sur le point de se déclencher.

Il y avait un film sur l'extinction des dinosaures à la télévision, et Frisk, comme l'enfant curieux qu'iel était, demanda comme un astéroïde de seulement quelques kilomètres de diamètres pouvait tuer tous les dinosaures sur la planète.

« Avec sa vitesse. » répondit simplement Sans avant de lui faire un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est une question al **physique**. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Toriel pouffa de rire. Et tout partit en vrille.

« Whouah, Sans. Tu as vraiment pris des F **risques** avec ce jeu de mot ! »

Un signal d'alarme clignota dans l'esprit de Papyrus dont le crâne se redressa subitement et qui lança un regard d'avertissement à son frère. Sans s'assura de le regarder jusqu'au fond des orbites avant de répondre.

« Si j'ai pris des risques ? Ca Flo- **oui**.

\- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! » hurla Papyrus. Toriel riait, cela dit, et c'était ce qui comptait.

« Oh, tu es un vrai **comique, Sans** ! »

« Frangin, Dame Toriel, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT ?! Pensez à l'humain ! » Le sourire de Sans n'en devint que plus large, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose.

« Ok. Donc les blagues ne sont pas autorisées, ici. J'imagine que c'est normal en Papy **russie** …

\- SANS, JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE CETTE BLAGUE ! »

Il soupira et haussa les épaules, laissant tomber sa blague. Papyrus pensa que la séance de torture était terminée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. « On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon b **look** ?

Toriel éclata de rire avant d'ajouter : « C'est que tu aurais ta place dans un film as **gore** !

\- Cela suffit ! » statua Papyrus en ramassa Frisk qui gloussait sur le tapis. « J'emmène l'enfant au lit ! Et j'ose espérer que vous serez dans le vôtre lorsque je reviens !

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas qu'on Un **dise** des jeux de mots ? » Lança Sans tandis que son frère montait les escaliers à toute vitesse pour échapper aux futures blagues indésirables.

« Nous, en tout cas, on adore s'en dire. N'est-ce pas ? » Le commentaire innocent obligea Sans à se retourner vers une Toriel qui le regardait avec des yeux doux, brillants de larmes hilares. Il sentit son âme tressaillir dans sa cage thoracique à cette vue. « J'ai une tonne d'amour pour toi, Sans. Une metta **tonne**.

\- Tu me **tues, Toriel**. » répondit-il, pas même agacé qu'elle lui ait volé son expression. « Mais je t'aime aussi. »


	6. Muffeton

Je suis si contente, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais utiliser mon headcanon d'une Muffet danseuse!

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au théâtre, elle était déjà en pleine répétition, entourée par son armée d'araignées. Son sourire mutin dévoilait ses crocs lorsqu'elle donnait ses instructions tout en bougeant ses six bras au rythme rapide, presque _piquant_ , de la musique. Les innombrables arachnides envahissant la scène la suivaient à une vitesse surhumaine, pendues à leurs fils dans un ballet hypnotisant de toiles qui se faisaient et se défaisaient, inlassablement. Muffet avait le sens du spectacle, elle savait attirer l'attention là où elle le voulait, quand bien même il ne s'agissait que d'une répétition, il y avait de quoi se sentir minuscule face à la parfaite synchronisation des danseuses. Il avait bien fait de l'engager pour faire la première partie de son spectacle.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Mettaton attendit la fin du numéro pour interrompre la séance d'un applaudissement métallique qui fit se retourner la jeune femme vers la porte des coulisses d'où il les observait. « Bravo, bravo, quel performance ! Nos spectateurs vont être ra-vis ! »

Muffet fronça les sourcils sans se départir de son petit air enjoué. « Merci, mais il s'agit d'une répétition privée.

\- Oh, mais trésor, c'est mon théâtre ! » fit mine de s'indigner le robot. Muffet lança un regard entendu à ses cousines qui remontèrent dans leurs toiles pour se reposer le temps qu'elle discute avec le spectateur imprévu. Ses chaussures de danse claquèrent sur le bois de la scène lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'à lui sans perdre son petit sourire plein de crocs.

« Chéri, chéri, chéri… » fredonna-t-elle d'un air joueur. « Tu nous as peut-être engagé, mais une répétition reste une performance. Et une performance, ce n'est pas gratuit !~ » ajouta-t-elle en clignant de deux de ses yeux.

« Oh, mais quel idiot je fais ! Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi ! » s'écria Mettaton. Puis il prit une pose dramatique et le régisseur se sentit obligé de le viser avec un projecteur. « Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Comment faire pour ne pas finir dans les crocs de cette vile danseuse avide ? Oh, mais voilà qu'il me vient une idée ! » Il se redressa et lança un regard charmeur à Muffet qui cachait très bien son admiration derrière son sourire de diablesse. « Je pourrais payer avec un baiser !

\- Un baiser ? » Muffet haussa un sourcil et cligna des yeux. « Même venant de toi, je doute qu'un seul baiser suff… » Elle s'interrompit lorsque Mettaton se pencha sur elle depuis les hauteurs des échasses qu'il appelait ses talons hauts, et pressa ses lèvres étonnamment souples sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable, et lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche dans une demande d'autorisation implicite, Muffet ne réfléchit pas avant d'obtempérer et de le laisser goûter à ses crocs empoisonnés.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle avait le souffle court et le regard rêveur. « Un tout de suite, et un deuxième après un petit spectacle privé. Qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa innocemment la star.

Muffet fit mine de réfléchir une seconde mais ses joues aubergine trahissaient sa pensée. « Les filles ! On reprend depuis le début ! »


	7. Salphys

Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à rendre ça romantique, mais au moins c'est... mignon? Headcanon que Wingdings est le père des frères squelettes et que Sans et Alphys étaient amis avant qu'il ne tombe dans le Core, d'où leur intérêt pour les sciences.

* * *

« Aller, s'il-te-plaîîîîît ! Montre-moi encore !

\- On pourrait pas aller regarder autre chose ? Je sais pas, un autre livre ou des cassettes ?

\- Saaaaaaaaaaans, alleeeeeeeeer ! Pas longtemps, c'est promis, je veux juste les revoir pour ne pas oublier ! »

Le petit squelette grogna mais finit par obtempérer à la plus grande joie de son aînée, la jeune monstresse aux écailles jaunes. Les deux enfants quittèrent sans bruit le salon, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait maintes fois, et se glissèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Alphys retenait de petits cris d'excitations qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient au sous-sol, là où se trouvait le laboratoire privé du scientifique royal. Sans grimpa sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie pour atteindre le clavier et entrer le code d'accès qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita à l'intérieur, oubliant le jeune squelette qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle contemplait déjà ce qu'elle cherchait avec des yeux brillants. « Il est là, il est là, Sans ! » criait-elle à voix basse en pointant du bout de la griffe un dossier aux pages tachées posé sur le plan de travail. Sans soupira, mais sourit néanmoins devant l'enthousiasme de la lézarde. Il connaissait déjà les travaux de son père par cœur, depuis les plans de construction du Noyau jusqu'à ses ébauches et essais sur la détermination. Alphys, en revanche, n'en avait jamais assez de lire, encore et encore, avec admiration, les travaux écrits en symboles étranges du chef de la famille Gaster.

« Fais juste gaffe, ok Al ?

\- Promis. T'as vu ces schémas ?!

\- Ouais.

\- Et les formu…

\- Ouais.

\- Et les…

\- Ouais, j'les ai vus. »

Alphys leva vers lui un regard boudeur. « C'est pas juste, toi tu peux les voir quand tu veux.

\- Nan, j'ai juste une bonne mémoire. » affirma le jeune garçon. « Faudrait p't-être que tu travailles la tienne, si tu veux devenir la prochaine scientifique royale. »

Le regard d'Alphys devint soudain plus sombre, plus triste et Sans sut immédiatement ce qu'elle allait dire. « De toute façon, je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis loin d'être aussi brillante que le Dr Gaster.

\- Tu parles, Papa n'a même pas encore remarqué que Paps a perdu sa première dent. » affirma-t-il, ce qui fit glousser nerveusement la monstresse.

« Mais si je fais une bêtise et que je déçois tout le monde ?

\- Tu dis ''oups !'' et tu passes à autre chose. Et puis tu feras pas de bêtise, et tu sais pourquoi ? » Alphys secoua la tête et Sans lui fit un clin d'œil. « Parce que tu vas apprendre avec le scientifique royal en personne. »

Les yeux d'Alphys devinrent plus larges que les verres de ses lunettes et elle faillit pousser un cri qui à n'en point douter aurait alerté tout New Home. « Ton père t'as dit qu'il allait me prendre comme apprentie ?! » s'écria-t-elle aussi doucement qu'elle put, l'air de ne pas réussir à vraiment y croire.

« Non, il ne me l'a pas dit, il ne le sait pas encore, en fait. » souffla Sans. « Mais crois-moi, ça arrivera. J'ai réussi à lui faire manger les spaghettis crus de Papyrus, après ça je peux tout faire.

\- Sans, je t'adore ! » siffla la jeune fille au sautant au cou du squelette.

« Heh, y'a intérêt. » Il n'eut même pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'Alphys lui tirait la langue derrière son dos. « Bon, t'as fini ? On peut aller regarder des cassettes, maintenant ?

« D'accord. Tu as encore ta cassette de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie ? » fit Alphys en se dégageant.

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'ai. » répondit Sans alors qu'il se faisait entraîner hors du labo.


	8. Friskriel

Objectivement, je ne sais pas si c'est bon, mais je crois que c'est ma ficlet préférée jusqu'à présent. J'ai utilisé l'UA Haventale de deoxyrebornicleic sur tumblr, un de, si ce n'est pas mon UA favori. Pour faire simple, c'est un UA ou tout va bien, tout est pastelle et tout le monde est en vie et heureux, sauf Frisk.

* * *

La roche était fraîche et mouillée sous les pattes nues d'Asriel. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité de Waterfall former de minuscules gouttes d'eau sur sa fourrure, comme des perles de rosée. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Et puis c'était joli à voir, ces petits joyaux liquides qui brillaient au bout de ses poils roses. Il pouvait entendre ses propres pas résonner contre les murs couverts de pierres brillantes _. Splac, splac, splac_ , le bruit des flaques d'eau réveillées par sa venue. _Pardon, je ne fais que passer_ , avait-il envie de murmurer.

Frisk leva furtivement les yeux vers lui en l'entendant approcher avant de baisser la tête à nouveau. Iel était recroquevillé sur le sol mouillé, le bas du dos reposant contre le pied de la barrière du troupeau d'escargots de la famille Blook. Dans ses mains, iel tenait une petite pierre brillante qui avait dû tomber du plafond. Les yeux de Frisk étaient cachés par ses cheveux mais iel semblait examiner le petit caillou immaculé avec beaucoup d'attention. Asriel sourit pour lui-même lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de l'humain, les mains sur les genoux.

« Fais un vœu. » proposa-t-il. Frisk ne le regarda pas mais parut légèrement confus. « Tu as trouvé une étoile filante, donc tu peux faire un vœu. » expliqua de lui-même l'adolescent.

Frisk poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un « oh » de compréhension. Iel serra la pierre dans sa main pendant une minute ou deux avant de la reposer par terre, entre ses deux pieds. Il y avait là trois ou quatre autres pierres, de jolis galets polis par le temps. Frisk s'amusait à faire un tas avec. Puis iel le défaisait et recommençait. Asriel le laissa jouer en silence, en regardant du coin de l'œil ses genoux écorchés, sa cheville encore mauve, les pansements en forme de cœur sur ses joues. « Tes coupures ne te font plus mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Frisk secoua la tête et continua son jeu, enfermé dans son petit monde où tout était gris et simple.

Asriel resta près d'ellui. Les étoiles scintillaient, bleues et blanches et roses et dorées, sur les murs et le plafond de Waterfall. L'air était humide, frais, lourd comme un drap propre. On entendait la pluie qui tombait dans les flaques d'eau, l'eau qui coulait dans la rivière, la rivière qui se changeait en cascade. On entendait les petits rires et le chant étouffé des fantômes qui improvisaient une ballade dans la maison de Napstablook. On entendait Shyren qui les accompagnait en secret depuis un coin de la grotte. On entendait quelqu'un, très loin, qui s'amusait à toucher les fleurs-écho. Tout était calme, et en même temps, tout vivait. Tout vivait joyeusement.

Asriel s'aperçut bientôt que le claquement des galets avec lesquels Frisk jouait ralentissait. Il cessa bientôt. Cela dit l'enfant ne bougea pas. Iel resta là, la tête baissée, avec son étoile filante qui avait roulé au bas du petit tas de galets. Ses petites mains gisaient, paumes vers le haut, vides. « Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda le jeune prince.

Iel ne réagit pas. Asriel se demanda si iel s'était tout simplement endormi. « Tu as sommeil ? Tu veux aller dormir ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

Frisk ne répondit pas. Sa tête se détourna légèrement et Asriel eut l'impression qu'iel fuyait son regard. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Frisk ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Il leva une main duveteuse vers son visage, mais Frisk la repoussa sans conviction. « S'il-te-plaît, Frisk, regarde-moi. »

Il attendit, dans le silence vivant de Waterfall, et finalement Frisk se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, un autre genre d'humidité que celui de la pierre. Iel regarda Asriel et les larmes remontèrent aussitôt. Iel se mordait la lèvre, crispait ses paupières, effaçait rageusement les preuves de sa tristesse. Iel détournait le regard, puis se retournait, se balançait, en avant, en arrière, de côté, agité, indécis, la poitrine gonflée de sanglots qu'iel essayait d'étouffer dans sa gorge. Asriel tendit doucement les bras vers ellui, les glissa autour d'ellui, et ne referma complètement son étreinte que lorsqu'il sentit son cadet se blottir plus volontiers contre son torse, cachant ses larmes honteuses dans les mailles de son pull jaune.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais ? » dit doucement Asriel et les sanglots redoublèrent. « Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne pleure que toi tu n'as pas le droit. Et puis, tu as le droit d'être triste aussi. Même si il n'y a pas de raison, ou si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as le droit d'être triste si tu te sens triste. »

Alors Frisk pleura tout son content et Asriel le serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il parla de fleurs, et de flocons de neige, de feux de cheminé, de jeux-vidéo et de balades en bateau, de livres et de couleurs et de gâteaux encore tout chauds. Et Frisk pleurait en entendant sans écouter.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, les sanglots se muèrent en une respiration plus régulière et plus calme. Asriel caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. « Tu veux bien venir dormir, maintenant ? »

Frisk hocha lentement la tête, le visage toujours caché dans la laine jaune. Asriel fut bien obligé de l'en déloger un instant pour se relever. « N'oublie pas ton étoile. » dit-il en récupérant la pierre étincelante tombée au sol. Il se demanda s'il pouvait le prendre sur ses épaules mais fut forcé d'admettre qu'iel était trop grand. Il se contenta de serrer ses épaules avec un bras et de lui prendre la main de l'autre. Et ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, le chevreau et l'humain se dirigèrent vers les maisons des Blooks où Chara et Flowey dormaient sûrement déjà.


	9. Undyrus

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? C'est tellement mou que même Gerson arriverait à te dévorer tout cru ! Un peu de nerf, soldat !

\- Oui, Undyne ! » fit Papyrus.

« JE NE T'ENTENDS PAS !

\- OUI UNDYNE ! » répéta le squelette de toute ses forces tout en lançant un nouvel assaut sur le rocher contre lequel ils s'entraînaient. Il y avait des os, de la magie, des éclats de pierre partout autour d'eux, et s'il s'était agi d'une vraie bataille, Undyne aurait pu être fière du chaos que mettait son élève.

« A ce rythme, l'humain va s'échapper ! Tu veux vraiment que ça arrive ? Tu es du côté des humains ?

\- NON, UNDYNE !

\- Alors qui va le capturer ?!

\- JE VAIS LE CAPTURER ! » Dans une ultime attaque, le rocher explosa, projetant des pierres partout dans la carrière où les deux amis s'entraînaient. Papyrus, privé de cible, se redressa pour reprendre son souffle, la sueur gouttant au sommet de son crâne. Il voulut se retourner pour demander l'avis de son professeur mais cette dernière fut plus rapide et il se retrouva rapidement coincé sous le bras de la femme-poisson qui lui frottait le crâne avec son poing.

« Mais c'est que tu l'as fait, espèce de clown !

\- Ah, non, pas le crâne, pas le crâne !

\- Viens là, andouille, tu sais que j'suis fière, là ?! » Elle finit par le lâcher et lui offrit son plus large sourire de requin. « A mon tour, aller. »

Papyrus se figea à ces mots et regarda son professeur qui se mettait en garde. « T-tu veux dire, toi contre moi ?

\- Tu vois un autre membre de la garde royale, ici ? Aller, donne tout ce que tu as, ne retiens rien !

\- M-mais je… » Hesitait le squelette. Undyne eut une moue sévère.

« Papyrus, est-ce que tu es une poule mouillée ?

\- Je…

\- EST-CE QUE TU ES UNE POULE MOUILLÉE ?!

\- NON, UNDYNE !

\- ALORS ENVOIE LA SAUCE, ON VA PAS Y PASSER LA JOURNÉE ! »

Papyrus ne répondit pas mais ses os magiques apparurent dans les airs et Undyne se prépara à encaisser les coups. Un des os fila à sa rencontre, si rapide que même en essayant elle n'aurait pu l'esquiver. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage et elle reçut le coup.

Elle reçut le coup…

Elle reçut le coup ?

L'os toucha à peine ses écailles, et rebondit en arrière. Papyrus lui lança un sourire gêné. Undyne, elle, n'était pas amusée le moins du monde. « C'était quoi… ça ?

\- Mon attaque ? » proposa Papyrus.

« Ça, ce n'était pas une attaque, c'était un courant d'air. » dit-elle sérieusement. Trop sérieusement. Papyrus s'attendait à des représailles mais elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur place, en tailleur, le plus naturellement du monde. « Dit moi tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je ne veux pas te blesser, c'est tout. » se défendit Papyrus. « Je ne veux blesser personne.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es là pour capturer les humains qui pourraient entrer.

\- Mais je ne veux blesser personne. Je peux les capturer sans les blesser. Non ? » Insista le squelette plein de bonne volonté.

Undyne eut un soupir mais un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage, bien malgré elle. Elle fit signe à Papyrus d'approcher et ce dernier obtempéra. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de bras, elle attrapa son radius et le tira au sol pour le forcer à s'asseoir à son tour. Elle ne le regardait pas mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, juste confuse et presque un peu triste. « T'es trop pur pour cet endroit, tu sais ?

\- Euh… Merci ? » fit Papyrus sans trop savoir s'il devait se sentir flatté ou vexé.

Undyne secoua la tête avec son petit sourire plein de dents pointues. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers lui qui fit sursauter l'apprenti garde. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à l'entraîner, à quel point elle s'attacherait à cet adorable imbécile adepte du puzzle. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas fait pour la garde royale, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, ce gros bêta. Elle tendit le bras plus vite que l'éclair et le squelette se retrouva bientôt à nouveau coincé sous son coude, à la merci d'un poing joueur.

« T'es l'idiot le plus adorable de l'Underground !

\- Nooon, pas le crâne, pas le crâne ! »


	10. Nicepants

Oups! Eh bien, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre, je suis un peu en retard! ^^ Bande de veinard (ou pas) ça veut dire que vous avez deux nouvelles ficlets aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture!

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Burgerpants n'avouait plus à personne, pas même à lui-même, c'était à quel point il aimait les petites attentions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il voulait devenir un acteur célèbre. Une star est admirée et respectée par tout le monde, et reçoit toute l'attention qu'elle veut. Dans un sens, il comprenait pourquoi son monstrueux patron voulait rester la plus grande vedette de l'Underground.

Pourtant, même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé, il y avait une personne, un certain lapin bleu beaucoup trop attirant pour être honnête et pour qui il avait eu l'audace de développer des sentiments, qui ne manquait jamais de le couvrir d'attention. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, quelque part à Hotland ou directement au restaurant où le chat travaillait, il avait toujours une parole gentille, un compliment, voire une Nice Cream gratuite à lui offrir, et Burgerpants rougissait de gêne et d'angoisse à l'idée que ce ne soit qu'une blague (ce ne serait pas à la première fois).

Puis, un jour, Nice avait découvert que Burgerpants ronronnait de plaisir à la moindre caresse. Et là, ce fut le festival. Après cette révélation, le lapin bleu parut incapable de garder ses petite mains duveteuses pour lui-même, il fallait toujours qu'il lui touche le cou, le visage, les oreilles, et Burgerpants, à sa plus grande honte, en roulait presque sur le dos à chaque fois, où qu'il soit.

« C'est un jeu, pour toi ? » s'énerva-t-il un jour contre son ami/petit-ami potentiel (à ce point-là, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils étaient). « Ça t'amuse de me faire ronronner en public ?!

\- Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » se défendit le lapin, pas même vexé. « Tu as juste l'air si heureux quand on s'occupe de toi, c'est trop mignon ! » expliqua-t-il avec son grand sourire d'idéaliste. « Et moi, j'adore te voir heureux, Burgey ! »

Alors Burgerpants avait à nouveau rougit jusqu'au sommet du crâne et Nice en avait profité pour le gratter à nouveau derrière les oreilles avec le sourire d'un gamin à qui on vient d'offrir son gâteau préféré.


	11. Sansby

_N'oublie pas de revenir payer ton ardoise, Sans_ , faisait Grillby, tous les soirs, lorsque Papyrus venait chercher son frère. Le squelette lui faisait un petit signe de la tête avec un sourire absent et Grillby, tout en rangeant les bouteilles de ketchup vides se demandait s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais peu importait qu'il ait compris ou non, Sans revenait toujours le lendemain, fidèle au poste, et oubliait encore de payer son ardoise. Il racontait ses blagues et faisait rire tout le restaurant entre deux hamburgers, faisait de mauvais jeux de mots sur la chaleur déguisés en compliments et vidait les bouteilles de ketchup dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et parfois, le soir, lorsque Papyrus tardait à venir, Sans posait son crâne sur le comptoir, le regard fatigué et mélancolique. Il marmonnait des histoires de sciences et de combats et disait des choses sans queue ni tête sur le sens de l'existence. Alors Grillby l'écoutait en silence, comme il savait si bien le faire, en essuyant distraitement un verre déjà propre, jusqu'à ce que Sans s'endorme au milieu d'une phrase, les orbites closes, la bouche ouverte, des traces de ketchup au coin de la bouche, comme un enfant ramené de la fête foraine.

Grillby avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de voir la couleur de l'argent qu'il lui devait. Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, cela lui était complètement égal, du moment que Sans revenait tous les jours, fidèle au rendez-vous, pour animer le restaurant et raconter ses salades dont Grillby n'arrivait plus à se passer.


	12. Grillster

Grillby ne quittait pas souvent la chaleur et la sécurité de son restaurant. Le climat de Snowdin n'était pas tendre envers les élémentaires de feu, comme lui, et lorsqu'il s'aventurait hors de son commerce, il devait toujours s'assurer d'être bien couvert. Ce jour-là, il s'aventurait jusqu'à Waterfall, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements ignifugés, pour rendre visite à sa nièce qui étudiait à Hotland.

Peut-être était-ce le trajet inhabituel, ou un défaut d'attention dut à l'excitation de revoir sa famille, voire même un petit plaisantin qui aurait retracé le chemin, mais il se retrouva bientôt dans une zone de Waterfall qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait beau marcher dans toutes les directions, impossible de retrouver la voie qui menait aux terres brûlantes si convoitées. Frustré, il finit par s'assoir sur la terre humide, le poing serré sur son parapluie, cherchant une solution à son problème et effleura accidentellement une fleur écho. La voix inconnue qui s'échappa de la corolle n'aurait pas dut le faire sursauter, à un détail près.

« _Tu as l'air en forme! Attention à ton parapluie, le plafond est bas, ici. »_ La langue que cette voix parlait n'était pas celle qu'utilisait la plupart des monstres de l'Underground. Ce n'était pas non plus la langue silencieuse des élémentaires. Et pourtant Grillby la comprenait, bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de l'avoir jamais apprise. Il se releva avec curiosité et chercha du regard une autre fleur écho, quelques pas plus loin. Il toucha un pétale humide du bout des doigts en grimaçant un peu, et sursauta à nouveau.

 _« Oui, oui, je sais, tu dis ça à chaque fois. »_ C'était sa propre voix, grave et un peu sifflante, qui prononçait cette drôle de langue. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas être venu ici auparavant. Il quittait si rarement son restaurant. De plus en plus intrigué, il poursuivit le chemin tracé par les fleurs échos, de plus en plus surpris à chaque murmure de la part des corolles luisantes.

 _« C'est parce que je tiens à toi, andouille. Quelle idée d'aller te perdre à Snowdin. »_

 _« C'est bien plus calme que la capitale. Toi et tes fils devriez venir, à l'occasion, cet endroit est parfait pour les enfants. »_

 _« Grillby, tu sais bien que j'ai du travail. »_ L'élémentaire cligna des yeux surpris. C'était donc bien à lui que c'était adressé cet inconnu. Pourtant, il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait de rien.

 _« Raison de plus. E-eh! »_

 _« Aller, vient. Sans va s'inquiéter. »_ Comment ? Sans ? Qu'est-ce que le jeune squelette paresseux venait faire dans cette histoire ?

 _« On serait allés plus vite en prenant la route principale. »_

 _« Non, je préfère ce chemin. Il n'y a jamais personne ici. »_ Le ton se faisait soudain taquin, presque joueur.

 _« O-oh. Euh… Tu veux dire… »_

 _« Attention, ne brûle pas le parapluie ! »_ Il y eut un silence et un rire nerveux.

 _« Désolé. »_

 _« C'est rien, vient là. »_

« Et c'est là que je lui ai dit que son chapeau était horrible, tu aurais vu sa… » Grillby sursauta lorsque la conversation s'arrêta brusquement, remplacée par de nouvelles voix. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçu que les fleurs écho l'avaient ramené à la route principale qui rejoignaient Hotland. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, hypnotisé par la conversation qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il se retourna brusquement, scruta attentivement les fleurs qui l'entouraient. Mais il eut beau chercher du regard, le chemin qu'il avait pris avait comme disparu. Pour un peu, il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé. Seule la douleur au bout de ses doigts lui rappelait qu'il avait touché les pétales humides des fleurs-écho. Il avait froid. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir chaud, tout était froid, comparé à lui. Mais là, il avait vraiment froid. Comme si, à cet instant, il y avait quelque chose qui aurait dû être là, quelque chose qui lui manquait.

Grillby resta là, un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de vivre. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais après quelques instants, il tourna les talons, prêtant à peine attention à ses yeux qui rougeoyaient derrière ses lunettes de soleil, lâchant un peu de cendre sur ses joues. Sa nièce l'attendait. Il devait partir.


	13. RG1 et RG2

J'ai ris toute seule en relisant cette ficlet, c'est vous dire à quel point que trouve que c'est le travail le plus ridicule que j'ai écrit depuis longtemps. Très franchement, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire celui-là, et si vous le faites, soyez indulgents.

L'idée globale appartient à mon ami et camarade de classe dont je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de citer le nom. Donc on va dire Bob, voilà.

* * *

« …

\- …

\- Ils prennent leur temps dis donc. » dit-il, et son compagnon se contenta de hocher la tête.

Cela ferait bientôt sept heures qu'ils étaient là, debout devant les portes du palais, arme au poing dans leurs grosses armures noires. La relève n'était toujours pas là et les deux gardes commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Genre, là, il est quelle heure ?

\- 21h55.

\- Purée, tellement pas cool. »

Le temps passe lentement pour un garde lorsqu'il n'y a aucune alerte. N'importe quel monstre avait le droit d'entrer dans le palais du roi Asgore, ce dernier l'avait expressément indiqué. Par conséquent, personne n'essayait jamais d'entrer, ce qui ne rendait la tâche que plus ennuyeuse.

« A ce rythme, on parie qu'ils vont nous laisser poireauter là toute la nuit ? »

Son compagnon ne répondit pas et le premier des deux gardes soupira. Si encore il avait l'autorisation de bouger un peu, de s'asseoir, de papoter… remarque, il ne se gênait pas pour papoter, surtout que son partenaire était un excellent interlocuteur. Ca il le savait parce qu'ils discutaient tout le temps, même pendant leurs entraînements.

« S'ils nous font le coup, genre, je te préviens, moi je dors. En principe on devrait avoir le droit puisqu'on n'est pas censés devoir bosser aussi tard de toute façon. T'en pense quoi ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Carrément. Bon, je ferai pas genre je dors pour de vrai, je vais juste m'assoir et fermer les yeux. Ah, mais l'armure est pas très confortable. Bah, j'enlèverai quelques plaques j'imagine. T'en profiteras pas, hein ? » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Silence. Le garde se tourna vers son partenaire avec un sourire un peu forcé. « Eh, relax bro ! Je blaguais, hein ? »

Le second se secoua légèrement, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui put distinguer avec soulagement son sourire amusé derrière la fente de son casque.

« T'es sûr ?

\- Qu… Ah non ! Me fais pas, genre, ce coup-là, bro, c'est pas cool du tout ! Haha ! » Les deux gardes rirent un peu de concert et se turent pour quelques minutes.

« Et maintenant, il est quelle heure ?

\- 22h32.

\- Purée, ils nous ont vraiment oubliés.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais vraiment dormir.

\- Vas-y.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, nan, je vais pas te laisser faire, genre tout le boulot à ma place.

\- Je te réveillerai.

\- Ah. Bon, bah ok, alors. » Sans plus d'inquiétude, le garde rangea son arme et se laissa tomber au sol. Une fois assis, il retira son casque et décrocha sommairement les plaques de son torse et de ses épaules, puis ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir. Le second le regarda du coin de l'œil pendant quelques minutes, amusé par la tête de son partenaire qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber vers l'avant sous le poids des plaques encore accrochées. Après une longue délibération, il se laissa à son tour glisser au sol. Le bruit alerta le premier qui ouvrit un œil.

« Tu fais quoi ?

\- T'es pas bien. Vient là.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. » Il tendit le bras et ramena la tête du premier garde qu'il posa sur sa jambe. Ce dernier dut s'ajuster un peu, mais après réflexion se dit que c'était bien plus confortable comme ça.

« Rien de gay là-dedans, pas vrai ? » Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il les trouva dormant tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, devant la porte du palais, Asgore n'osa pas déranger les deux gardes.


	14. Alphore

La lumière du jour qui filtrait dans le jardin du roi à travers la barrière était un spectacle magnifique. La douce odeur des fleurs s'élevait dans la salle du thrône, se mêlant à celle du thé que le monarque versait délicatement dans la tasse d'Alphys.

« Je suis navré, je n'ai rien pour accompagner cela. » dit-il, une légère amertume dans la voix.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit la scientifique royale.

Il lui proposa du lait et du sucre qu'elle accepta. Ils sirotèrent la boisson en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Il semblait triste. Elle était nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant la porte de la salle du trône, cet après-midi-là, elle l'avait vu remonter d'un long escalier sur le côté du jardin intérieur, avec le regard le plus torturé qu'elle avait jamais vu.

 _Pourrais-tu venir prendre le thé ? Je ne t'interrogerai pas sur tes recherches_ , avait promis la lettre. _N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent._ Elle se doutait que cet escalier était un sujet qui fâche. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait rendre son roi aussi triste.

« Roi Asgore ? » Il leva les yeux, attentif, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait ses propres secrets. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour comprendre qu'il fallait parfois attendre que certaines portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes.

« J-je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous voir, aujourd'hui. » bredouilla-t-elle légèrement.

Le roi eut un petit rire qui les fit sourire tous les deux. « Moi aussi, Alphys. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ils se contentèrent de prendre le thé, en badinant de temps à autre de tout et de rien – surtout de rien.

Il ne lui parla pas de la crypte, des cercueils, des corps des six enfants humains qui y reposaient, ni des âmes qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre pleurer dans leurs conteneurs. Elle ne lui parla pas de ses recherches, des amalgames, des lettres journalières qui lui réclamaient les corps des monstres qu'elle avait réveillé, ni de l'effort qu'elle devait fournir tous les jours pour remonter chez elle, pour ne pas se laisser vivre parmi ses propres démons.

Ils ne parlèrent de rien de tout cela. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Et ce n'était pas grave.

Un jour ils seraient prêts. En attendant, tout irait bien.


	15. Chariskriel (Free Ship Day)

Quelqu'un a commandé trois tonnes de fluff? ;) Comme c'est la journée de shipping libre, voici un chariskriel, mon OT3 de Undertale dans le contexte extra-fluffy de l'UA Haventale de deoxyrebornicleic, que j'ai déjà utilisé mais tant pis!

* * *

Des rires ricochaient contre le carrelage, des murmures, des sourires et des regards en coin se perdaient au détour d'un couloir. Deux humains bien particuliers couraient dans le palais comme deux enfants trop énergiques, bien que tous deux soient autant des adultes que le prince royal, qui, avec les années, était devenu un charmant jeune bouc au cœur débordant d'amour, et qui les suivaient à la trace, avide de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Le roi et la reine, occupés à la cuisine, regardaient leur excitation avec tendresse. Tout le palais royal, ce jour-là, était illuminé par les rires et la joie. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas d'habitude, mais c'était un jour spécial.

« Aller, les gars ! Vous êtes où ? » gémissait Asriel à la recherche des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Chara et Frisk, bien sûr, ne répondirent pas. Iels l'avaient évité depuis son réveil et comptaient bien continuer jusqu'à ce que la surprise soit prête. Flowey les aidait en les avertissant dès que le jeune bouc approchait un peu trop de leur cachette.

« J'espère que Papa et Maman ont bientôt fini, j'en peux plus ! » avoua Chara avec un grand sourire, malgré son souffle court. Frisk ne put qu'acquiescer, dans le même état. D'autant qu'iels se sentaient d'humeur élégante ce jour-là et avaient choisi de porter chacun une jolie robe qu'iels ne voulaient pas abîmer.

 _J'ai hâte_ , signa Frisk à toute vitesse, souriant également. A l'instant où iel achevait sa phrase, Flowey sortit du sol pour leur donner le feu vert. Les deux humains n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour jaillir de la chambre de leurs parents où ils s'étaient réfugiés, juste sous le nez d'Asriel qui en sursauta si fort qu'il tomba sur le derrière sous les éclats de rire de Frisk et Chara. Iels ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et s'élancèrent vers la cuisine où le jeune bouc les suivit avec un temps de retard.

A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'une explosion d'étincelles colorées salua son arrivée. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait et ravi, lorsque sa famille et ses amis au grand complets, rassemblés discrètement lorsqu'il courait à la recherche de Frisk et Chara, entonnèrent en chœur un « joyeux anniversaire » enthousiaste, y compris le cadet de la famille qui signait tout en chantant, par réflexe.

Asriel n'osait pas bouger, trop heureux de l'attention. Chara en profita pour tirer Frisk derrière ellui vers le prince distrait. Au moment où les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent, les deux humains plantèrent un baiser sur chaque joue de leur monstre favori qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était rouge, le tout sous les rires, voire les applaudissements amusés de leurs amis.


	16. Shyrablook

Salut! Petit message pour dire que je commence à avoir des examens, donc que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, donc que je vais très probablement prendre du retard sur cette suite de ficlet! ^^' Désolée. Je finirai le défi tôt ou tard, mais probablement pas dans les temps!

* * *

Elle aimait sa musique. Par le ciel, ce qu'elle aimait sa musique. Lorsqu'elle entendait le faible son des remix qu'il passait chez lui, pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger ses voisins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir s'installer dans un recoin de la caverne, tout près, pour écouter et fredonner en rythme. Lorsque la musique s'arrêtait, elle repartait avec une légèreté dans la poitrine qui lui donnait presque l'impression que l'on puisse vouloir l'entendre.

Il aimait sa voix. Par le ciel, ce qu'il aimait sa voix. Lorsqu'il manquait d'inspiration et de matière pour sa musique, il sortait discrètement de chez lui, à moitié transparant de peur qu'on le voit, et errait jusqu'à entendre le léger fredonnement de la sirène, quelque part, entre deux cascades. Il se tenait là, en silence, dans l'angle mort de son regard, et s'évanouissait dans les airs dés qu'elle faisait mine de se retourner. En rentrant chez lui, il avait la tête pleine d'idées et de notes légères qui lui donnaient presque l'impression d'être heureux.

Il rêvait d'ajouter cette voix merveilleuse à sa musique.

Elle rêvait de chanter pour l'auteur de si belles compositions.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait imaginer pouvoir un jour attirer l'attention de leur muse respective.


End file.
